Anti-Idle: The Game/Pets list
Anti-Idle the Game has an interesting system of pets. By feeding them, one gets different kinds of rewards. The pets are in the fifth page to the left in the shop. Currently, there are a total of 25 pets. Once a pet been equipped, its hunger starts to go down (Note: if the pet has a hunger rate of 0.1%, ie, it won't show change until 10 minutes have passed). The less % of hunger a pet has, the easier it gets to feed it. Every time you feed it, 30% hunger is restored, so a pet has a possible 4 feeds, with the last one being the hardest. Pet Feeding Bar The Pet Feeding Bar (P.F.B.) can be bought in the bonus shop for 125K (old:25k)Yes, new prices in bonus shop SUCKS for players that don't have access to LoLmarket green coins, expensive but really useful, as it allows you to see your pet's hunger rate, feeding cost, and you are able to feed it anywhere, making it for easier to take care of a pet. Once bought, it appears to the right of the mini-battery charger. Pets Description Test Pet Level: 10 Cost: 6.000 Hunger: 5%/min (old: 8%/min) Feed Cost: 0 Bonus: 3% All Boosts (old: 2% All Boosts) Dark Box Level: 15 Cost: 9.000 Hunger: 3%/min Feed Cost: 50 Bonus: 7% All Boosts (old: 6% All Boosts) Purple Box Level: 15 Cost: 13.000 Hunger: 3%/min Feed Cost: 50 Bonus: 10% Progress Boost (old: 8% Progress Boost) Green Box Level: 15 Cost: 13.000 Hunger: 3%/min Feed Cost: 50 Bonus: 10% EXP Boost Yellow Box Level: 15 Cost: 13.000 Hunger: 3%/min Feed Cost: 50 Bonus: 10% Coin Boost Unknown Box Level: 15 Cost: 18.000 Hunger: 3%/min Feed Cost: 100 Bonus: 1,500 EXP (old: 500 EXP) Trash Can Level: 20 Cost: 42.000 Hunger: 3%/min (old: 2%/min) Feed Cost: 100 Bonus: 5,000 Coins (old: 2,000 Coins) Brown Kitty Level: 25 Cost: 98.000 Hunger: 2%/min Feed Cost: 250 Bonus: 20% Progress Boost (old: 14% Progress Boost) Blue Kitty Level: 25 Cost: 110.000 Hunger: 2%/min Feed Cost: 250 Bonus: 20% EXP Boost (old: 18% EXP Boost) White Kitty Level: 25 Cost: 130.000 Hunger: 2%/min Feed Cost: 250 Bonus: 20% Coin Boost (old: 18% Coin Boost) Golden Kitty Level: 25 Cost: 220.000 Hunger: 2%/min Feed Cost: 1,000 Bonus: 15,000 Coins (old: 6,000 Coins) President Madagascar Level: 70 Cost: 1.560.000 Hunger: 0.01%/min Feed Cost: 10,000 Bonus: All ports closed, 1,000% Progress Boost (old: 300% Progress Boost) dragonewyn Level: 40 Cost: 910.000 Hunger: 1%/min Feed Cost: 5,000 Bonus: 500 Pixels (old: 1 Attack) Fish Level: 50 Cost: 550.000 Hunger: 1%/min (old: 1.5%/min) Feed Cost: 2,000 Bonus: 12,500 EXP (old: 3,000 EXP) greg Level: 5 Cost: 3.200 Hunger: 10%/min Feed Cost: 0 Bonus: Greg Feeder Badge Mystery Pet Level: 66 Cost: 66.000.000 Hunger: 2%/min (old: 1%/min) Feed Cost: 2,000 Bonus: 50 Mystery Points Cactus Level: 120 Cost: 4.800.000 Hunger: 0.1%/min Feed Cost: 10,000 Bonus: 350% EXP Boost (old: 300% EXP Boost) Slime Level: 90 Cost: 3.800.000 Hunger: 0.5%/min (old: 0.4%/min) Feed Cost: 5,000 Bonus: 100% EXP Boost Blue Slime Level: 90 Cost: 4.400.000 Hunger: 0.5%/min (old: 0.4%/min) Feed Cost: 5,000 Bonus: 100% Progress Boost Yellow Slime Level: 90 Cost: 5.000.000 Hunger: 0.5%/min (old: 0.4%/min) Feed Cost: 5,000 Bonus: 100% Coin Boost Black Slime Level: 90 Cost: 7.500.000 Hunger: 0.5%/min (old: 0.4%/min) Feed Cost: 25,000 Bonus: 100% All Boosts (old: 50% All Boosts) Invisible Zebra Level: 1 Cost: 0 Hunger: 0.05%/min (old: 0.03%/min) Feed Cost: 25,000 Bonus: < Zebras are confusing > Mr. Dinosaur #1 Level: 300 Cost: 21.000.000 Hunger: 0.15%/min Feed Cost: 10,000 Bonus: 350% Coin Boost (old: 300% Coin Boost) Mr. Dinosaur #2 Level: 300 Cost: 21.000.000 Hunger: 0.15%/min (old: 0.1%/min) Feed Cost: 25,000 Bonus: 250% All Boosts (old: 200% All Boosts) 'Randomghost' Level: 1 Cost: 0 (you have to unlock it) Hunger: 0.02%/min Feed Cost: 0 Bonus: 1,000% All Boosts, 1,000% Temp. Max Boost Note: It can only be fed between 20:00 and 03:59 real life time and first 200% of temp max boost go down really fast. References